goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Cartoon Network Flicks
Cartoon Network Flicks, or simply Flicks, was a weekend programming launched in the Summer of 2008 that aired movies every Sunday (formerly Saturday and Sunday), and that replaced Movie Madness. Before programming, the quote "Let's catch a flick, with the Flicks" would be stated, and then the programming would soon air. The block featured animated theatrical feature films, animated made-for-TV feature films, animated direct-to-video/DVD films, films made for Cartoon Network, and live-action films. The name of the block was changed on Christmas to "Flicksmas". On July 3, 2010, "Flicks" were rebranded with a live-action human family, no longer containing the Noods. It was later hosted by internet personality KevJumbua (Kevin Wu), and finally, the sentient C and N letters from the current network logo along with a dog named "Flicksy" began hosting. The block was discontinued at the end of February 2015. Movies are still shown on the network, but without the Flicks branding. Programming *''101 Dalmatians'' *''102 Dalmatians'' *''Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls'' *''Ace Ventura, Jr.: Pet Detective'' *''Adventures in Babysitting'' *''The Adventures of Sharkboy & Lavagirl'' *''The Adventures of Tintin'' *''Agent Cody Banks'' *''Air Bud'' *''Alex Rider: Operation Stormbreaker'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip'' *''The Ant Bully'' *''Antz'' *''Around the World in 80 Days'' *''Babe'' *''Babe: Pig in the City'' *''Batman & Robin'' *''Bean'' *''Beauty and the Beast (2017)'' *''Bedtime Stories'' *''Bee Movie'' *''Beetlejuice'' *''Ben 10: Race Against Time'' *''Beverly Hills Ninja'' *''Big Fat Liar'' *''Big Top Scooby-Doo!'' *''Bridge to Terabithia'' *''Casper: A Spirited Beginning'' *''Catch That Kid'' *''Cats and Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore'' *''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'' *''Cheaper by the Dozen'' *''Cheaper by the Dozen 2'' *''Chicken Run'' *''Christmas Carol: The Movie'' *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2'' *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 3'' *''Daddy Day Camp'' *''Dennis the Menace'' *''Diary of a Wimpy Kid'' *''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules'' *''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days'' *''Doogal'' *''Dr. Dolittle'' *''Dr. Dolittle 2'' *''Dr. Seuss’ How the Grinch Stole Christmas'' *''Dr. Seuss' The Cat in the Hat'' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show'' *''Eragon'' *''Escape from Planet Earth'' *''Everyone's Hero'' *''Fantastic Mr. Fox'' *''Firebreather'' *''Firehouse Dog'' *''Flubber'' *''Flushed Away'' *''Fluke'' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Destination: Imagination'' *''Free Birds'' *''Garfield: The Movie'' *''Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties'' *''Garfield Gets Real'' *''Garfield's Fun Fest'' *''Garfield's Pet Force'' *''George of the Jungle'' *''Happy Feet Two'' *''The Haunting Hour: Don't Think About It'' *''Home Alone'' *''Home Alone 2: Lost in New York'' *''Home Alone 3'' *''Home Alone 4'' *''Home Alone 5: The Holiday Heist'' *''Hoodwinked!'' *''Hook'' *''How to Train Your Dragon'' *''How to Train Your Dragon 2'' *''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World'' *''Ice Age'' *''Ice Age: The Meltdown'' *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' *''Ice Age: Continent Drift'' *''Ice Age: Collision Course'' *''Inspector Gadget'' *''Inspector Gadget 2'' *''Jack Frost'' *''Jingle All the Way'' *''Jumanji'' *''Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle'' *''The Jungle Book (2016)'' *''Jungle 2 Jungle'' *''Jurassic Park III'' *''Jurassic World'' *''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom'' *''Just for Kicks'' *''Kangaroo Jack'' *''Kicking & Screaming'' *''Kung Fu Panda'' *''Kung Fu Panda 2'' *''Kung Fu Panda 3'' *''The Last Mimzy'' *''The Lego Movie'' *''The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part'' *''Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events'' *''Level Up'' *''Little Big League'' *''Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' *''Madagascar'' *''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' *''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'' *''Marmaduke'' *''The Mask'' *''Megamind'' *''Men in Black'' *''Monster House'' *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' *''The Mummy Returns'' *''The Muppets'' *''Muppets Most Wanted'' *''MVP 2: Most Vertical Primate'' *''My Favorite Martian'' *''Nacho Libre'' *''National Treasure'' *''National Treasure: Book of Secrets'' *''The Naughty List'' *''Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb'' *''Open Season'' *''Open Season 2'' *''Open Season 3'' *''Osmosis Jones'' *''Over the Hedge'' *''Paul Blart: Mall Cop'' *''Pete's Dragon (2016)'' *''Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man Tell No Tales'' *''Planet 51'' *''Pokémon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior'' *''Pokémon the Movie: Black — Victini and Reshiram'' *''Pokémon the Movie: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction'' *''Pokémon the Movie: Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice'' *''Pokémon: Zoroark: Master of Illusions'' *''Pokémon: Ash and his Long Lost Father'' *''The Polar Express'' *''The Prince of Egypt'' *''The Princess Bride'' *''Race to Witch Mountain'' *''Racing Stripes'' *''Rat Race'' *''Richie Rich'' *''Rio'' *''Rio 2'' *''The Road to El Dorado'' *''Robots'' *''Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book'' *''School of Rock'' *''Scooby-Doo'' *''Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed'' *''Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo'' *''Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare'' *''Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster'' *''Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Speed Demon'' *''Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King'' *''Scooby-Doo! and Kiss: Rock and Roll Mystery'' *''Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur'' *''Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon'' *''Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire'' *''Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins'' *''Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword'' *''Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright'' *''Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery'' *''The Shaggy Dog'' *''Shark Tale'' *''Shrek'' *''Shrek 2'' *''Shrek the Third'' *''Shrek Forever After'' *''Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas'' *''Sky High'' *''Small Soldiers'' *''The Smurfs'' *''The Smurfs 2'' *''Snow Day'' *''Son of the Mask'' *''Space Jam'' *''Spider-Man'' *''Spider-Man 2'' *''Spider-Man 3'' *''The Spiderwick Chronicles'' *''Spy Kids'' *''Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams'' *''Spy Kids 3: Game Over'' *''Spy Kids: All the Time in the World'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens'' *''Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker'' *''Stuart Little'' *''Stuart Little 2'' *''Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild '' *''Surf's Up'' *''Surf's Up 2: WaveMania'' *''Tim Burton's Corpse Bride'' *''TMNT'' *''Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale'' *''Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure'' *''Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes'' *''Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz'' *''Transformers'' *''Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie'' *''Underdog'' *''Underfist: Halloween Bash'' *''Wallace and Gromit in "A Close Shave"'' *''Wallace and Gromit in "A Matter of Loaf and Death"'' *''Wallace and Gromit in "The Wrong Trousers"'' *''Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit'' *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2'' *''The Wizard of Oz'' *''Zathura'' Category:Cartoon Network